Was Never Meant To Be
by Franciz
Summary: Sometimes we are arrogant. At other times we are quite retiring. Most of us know where we stand in the lives that we live. But occasionally, we are gifted with an inconspicuous and undeserving responsibility: trust.Please r&r Ch3 up and running
1. Chapter 1

**Was Never Meant To Be**

Summary: Sometimes we are arrogant. At other times we are quite retiring. Most of us know where we stand in the lives that we live. But occasionally, we are gifted with an inconspicuous and undeserving responsibility: trust.

Trust comes in many forms. We trust our parents to look after us until we are grown up enough to take care of ourselves. We trust our friends to be understanding and considerate. We trust the people we work with to treat us as equals and our superiors to listen to us. We trust the strangers on the street to polite and well-mannered. And, in turn, we are trusted.

But sometimes we are trusted for no proper reason. Simply because someone feels they need someone to trust. And when that happens, there is sure to be trouble.

**Chapter 1**

From a very young age, Malika Pedrosa had learned to accept bad things happen. She was eight when she had been placed in an orphanage in England with no memory of her of where she had lived before that, or who she had lived with. She found it difficult to accept anyone in her life, becoming afraid of making ties, for by the age of nine she had been in and out of foster homes; every time she had been brought back to the orphanage. Her life seemed so tragic, and many people who heard her story pitied her as they looked on a sad, young child who had seen too many terrible things at such a young age. When she reached ten years, though, her life did a sudden turn as she decided she was ready to face school life. Very quickly she found the confidence she had lacked during her time in care and became popular amongst the students and teachers, with her intelligence, wit and quick mind, as well as her seemingly boundless imagination. She made many friends who she started to spend a lot of her time with. Becoming more adventurous as each week passed, she began to get into trouble and there were occasions where her carers at the orphanage didn't know what to do with her because, to them, there was no change. They had not been permitted a glance at the flourishing young girl and could not believe the accusations, especially as she continually failed to appeal to any families and grew more depressed when shut indoors.

Finally, the carers thought that something should be done. Therefore, at the age of eleven, Malika Pedrosa discovered that good things can happen, especially at the most unlikely of times. This was when she was introduced to the Carnahans. Over the following month, a strong bond of friendship was rapidly developing between Jonathan, Evelyn and Malika, the kind you see which makes you smile, knowing that no power on earth could break it.

Together, Evy and Mal founded a passionate interest in Egyptology, while Jonathan became a loving brother. As her happiness increased, her carers found a family that seemed perfect for her.

By the age of twelve, Malika was as any loving, beautiful, young twelve year old girl should be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Was Never Meant To Be**

Summary: Sometimes we are arrogant. At other times we are quite retiring. Most of us know where we stand in the lives that we live. But occasionally, we are gifted with an inconspicuous and undeserving responsibility: trust.

Trust comes in many forms. We trust our parents to look after us until we are grown up enough to take care of ourselves. We trust our friends to be understanding and considerate. We trust the people we work with to treat us as equals and our superiors to listen to us. We trust the strangers on the street to polite and well-mannered. And, in turn, we are trusted.

But sometimes we are trusted for no proper reason. Simply because someone feels they need someone to trust. And when that happens, there is sure to be trouble.

**Chapter 2**

When Evelyn Carnahan had moved to Egypt to work at the museum of antiquities, Mal had followed. Over the years, she had developed an intense, yet quiet knowledge of Egypt's history, and moving to Egypt was a natural decision. While Evy worked and Jonathan stirred up trouble, Mal searched out significant places from her mind. Somehow, when she would visit a temple or a location that would otherwise seem unimportant, she felt a sense of familiarity. She would close her eyes as something would come to her, one the lost memories, but will evasive, she could not fully remember. Often she would trek one of those familiar routes, just to see where it led, and often she would end up amongst a formation of rocks where she would stop and smile as she remembered the feeling of happiness and fun. A few times, she came to cover, obscured by the lack of difference along the sand brown Cliffside. Here she would feel the sense of failure and isolation which was stronger than the feelings the she had learnt to discern as her own. Less frequently, she would find herself crouching out of sight as she approached a camp. The first time she found her way there, she had left quickly at the sound of a sword being drawn.

For the first time since they had met, there was a strain in the friendship between Mal and Evy. It wasn't that they disagreed; it was just that the more time Mal spent in Egypt, the more distant and hesitant she became. When she reviewed the state she was on, she realised a decision had to be made. She was close to tears when she announced that she was moving back to England. Jonathan too looked upset, but what hurt most was the disappointment in Evy's eyes. She had left that night.

Arriving back in England with a sense that she had been judged, Mal found a job and settled back into a dull, unproductive life, waiting for a phone call or letter from Egypt. She received no news of her friends until they came back one day, suddenly very rich. Most surprisingly, Evy was married, John was rolling in women, and they had bought a new manor house. It was a long time before Mal called a cab, and walked up their path for what felt like the hundredth time, only this time, she reached the door and rung the bell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Was Never Meant To Be**

Summary: Sometimes we are arrogant. At other times we are quite retiring. Most of us know where we stand in the lives that we live. But occasionally, we are gifted with an inconspicuous and undeserving responsibility: trust.

Trust comes in many forms. We trust our parents to look after us until we are grown up enough to take care of ourselves. We trust our friends to be understanding and considerate. We trust the people we work with to treat us as equals and our superiors to listen to us. We trust the strangers on the street to polite and well-mannered. And, in turn, we are trusted.

But sometimes we are trusted for no proper reason. Simply because someone feels they need someone to trust. And when that happens, there is sure to be trouble.

_It was a long time before Mal called a cab, and walked up their path for what felt like the hundredth time, only this time, she reached the door and rung the bell._

**Chapter 3**

England's cold, remorseless winter had only just begun. Often, it seemed to last well into what should have been spring. When winter began, during mid-autumn, the sky promised no sun for another half year, and grey clouds seemed to glow than allow sunlight through. Night ended late and came early, meaning for many who worked, they never saw daylight.

As Malika stood on what was now the O'Connell's doorstep, dark was already creeping over the dreary country, and she shivered as she stood her ground, determined to at least speak to her long time friend. Wishing she had put on a thicker coat, she started to tap out a rhythm with the door knocker, impatience taking a firm hold. She yawned as she squinted out into the steady growing dark, thinking about what she would say when Evy opened the door.

But as the door was finally pulled open, her grin faded, her impatience with it, as she noted the stranger in front of her. He raised an eyebrow at her as if to say, 'And what do you want?' forcing her to quickly think up a reason for being on his doorstep at such a late hour.

Suddenly laughing, she said allowed, 'It's only early afternoon, yet,' which was quickly followed by, 'Sorry. You must be Evy's husband. I'm Malika, a good friend of hers.'

'Really,' he spoke for the first time and she detected an American accent. 'Odd, she's never mentioned you.'

Her laugh vanished quickly as a sudden urge to punch this rude American rose inside her. 'Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there,' she hissed at him, procuring another raised eyebrow. Sighing, she added simply, 'She _is_ my friend, whether you know it or not.'

'Alright, alright,' he grinned, raising his hands defensively. 'Why don't you come in then?'

Smiling, Mal followed him inside, relishing in the warmth of the interior. After closing the door, the American pointed through a doorway. 'You wait in there, I'll call Evy down.' Then, not waiting to see if she had moved, he hurried up the elaborate stairway.

Barely containing an impressed whistle, Mal complied, venturing into the beautifully lavished sitting room. 'Whoa, someone hit jackpot.' Quickly spying the tall bookcases, she hurried over to examining the contents of the shelves. Chuckling, she noted that most of them were relating to the history of Egypt.

So absorbed in looking over the fine covers, memorising the names of particular authors, she didn't notice anyone enter the room. Therefore she jumped almost a foot in the air as someone called her name and flew towards her. 'MALIKA!' was all she registered before she was engulfed in the most bone breaking hug of her life.

Managing a grin, she gasped out 'Hi Evy' before pulling away to take a look at her old friend. The first thing that struck her was, 'she looks older' before she was hit by the first tirade of babble.

'Oh my God, I haven't seen you for _ages_! How are you? You haven't heard about our adventure! Can you believe it? There was treasure there, and the curse of the mummy was real and the books were real, and we had to put him away and you have to hear about it all...'

'Yes, yes. From the beginning, yes.'

'It was quite scary but really exhilarating, and even Jonathan played his part in saving the world, and I met Rick and...Oh, you must meet him. RICK!'

Glancing over to the American, Rick, Mal smiled and waved. Turning back to Evy, she shrugged. 'We've met, got quite some history now.'

Rick laughed as he carefully set down a tray of tea. Reaching out, he shook her hand. 'Perhaps we should make a new start.'

Sitting down, she let Evy talk. Rick intervened with certain details every so often, and she had to repeat things to let them know she was listening. All in all, it was an interesting tale, and not for the first time, Mal found herself regretting her decision to leave.

Evy's voice cut through her thoughts. 'Will you be staying tonight? Oh, please say yes.'

Malika accepted the invitation, grateful not only at her friend's hospitality, but also that it existed after so long apart.


End file.
